


Split Personalities

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Benevolent possession, Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh Influences, character fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Desperate to keep his Toons alive, Joey turns to those he knew.





	1. Angelic Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie always felt like Alice Angel was a part of her, but she never expected it to become literal.

"Joey?" Susie called, looking around cautiously. "Are you in here?"

It had been a long time since her Sillyvision days, but when she'd gotten the letter from her old boss, she'd been curious. As such, she was now making her way through the old workshop, seeking to sate her curiosity.

But where exactly was Joey? What did he want to show her so badly?

Without warning, she felt something grab her from behind. Before she had the chance to cry out, there was a sharp pain on the back of her head, and she blacked out.

(BATIM)

When Susie awoke, it was to the sound of arguing.

"Honestly, Joey, I get that you're doing this to help us, but knocking her out like that?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I told them to be gentle, I really did."

Opening her eyes, the former voice actress found herself lying on the floor of the recording room. As she sat up, she realized that she had been placed in the middle of a pentagram. What really stood out, though, was the sight of her old boss (who was wearing sunglasses for some reason) engaged in an argument with what appeared to be a living, breathing version of Alice Angel.

"Well, how is she supposed to trust us if you don't explain to her what's going on?"

"Yes, Joey," Susie interjected. "I think an explanation is in order."

Joey started briefly, caught off guard by the sound of Susie's voice. Then, he regained his bearings, clearing his throat.

"Of course, you're both right." He took a deep breath.

"You see, Susie, I always dreamed of bringing my beloved characters to life, and with aid from the Ink Machine, I was successful. Unfortunately, they're not entirely stable. Without access to a constant supply of ink, they begin to break down."

"Bendy didn't take it well when he found out," Alice added. "Things got...ugly."

"So I started looking for a way to make them more stable," Joey continued. "Then..." He paused. "Well, have a look for yourself."

He took off the sunglasses, and Susie gasped in shock. Joey's eyes now resembled those of a cartoon character. Furthermore, upon closer inspection, his form seemed more simplistic in appearance. It was as if he was a cartoon himself.

"I'm not going to get into details about how it happened," Joey said. "But it gave me an idea. If I were to infuse them with 'human essence,' as it were, perhaps that could make them stabilize. The thing is, it seems to require a certain mindset. When I tried to fuse Bendy and Sammy, the results...weren't pretty. But I suspect that might be because Sammy's personality doesn't really match Bendy's. You and Alice, on the other hand, match perfectly. As I remember, you did say she felt like she was a part of you."

Susie was quiet for a moment, trying to take it all in. Part of her was telling her to leave while she still could, that Joey was completely out of his mind. But another part of her urged her to stay. Like Joey said, she had developed a connection to Alice.

"I won't force you to do this, Susie," Joey said. "Desperate as I am to ensure my creations' survival, I have no intention of dragging anyone into this against their will. In fact, if I'd known what would happen to Sammy, I would never have asked him for aid."

Susie looked over at Alice. The angel Toon looked back at her, face a mix of apprehension and hope.

In that moment, Susie had her answer.

She could not, in good faith, abandon the character she'd given a voice to.

"Do it."

Joey smiled in relief and gratitude. "Thank you, Susie. Now, just lie back."

She did so, closing her eyes and bracing herself. She was right to do so, for as the ritual proceeded, an intense, chilling pain shot through her.

"NNNNNNGH!"

Her eyes shot open, but she did her best to hold back the scream rising in her throat.

"SUSIE!" Alice shrieked, running forward. "TAKE MY HAND!"

Despite the pain, Susie managed to grab the cartoon angel's hand. As she did so, she felt their hands sticking together. Even if she wanted to let go, she couldn't.

"You are not going to die," Alice said firmly. "Do you hear me? I don't care if I remain unstable. I won't let you die!"

Susie managed a weak smile. "I...thank you."

All went black.

(BATIM)

"Alice?" Joey's voice pierced the darkness. "Susie?"

Slowly, Alice opened her eyes.

<What-what happened?>

"Are you OK?"

"I...I think so," Alice replied. "Did it work?"

"Take a look," Joey replied, pulling out a mirror. Before her eyes, Alice saw the Susie Campbell of years past, dressed in a long black gown much like Alice's own. In addition, she had a halo floating above her head, and two white locks of hair stood on end like horns.

<Alice?> Susie's voice echoed. <What's going on? Why do I look like this?>

<We look like that,> Alice mentally replied. <Because I'm in control. Joey's spell fused us together, giving me a stable form while keeping you alive. We should be able to switch, though.>

"I think Susie and I need to be alone for a while."


	2. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves are known for their loyalty, and Boris is no exception.

Wally grimaced as he clutched his side, blood seeping from the wound left by that messed-up version of Edgar--a Striker, Boris had called it.

"No way out this time," he muttered. "Probably gonna bleed to death." He looked over at Boris. "Go without me. Find the others."

Boris shook his head. "I'm not going to let you die."

"Well, unless you got medical training, which I doubt..."

The wolf looked over at a pentagram on the floor a short distance away, and a lightbulb briefly appeared over his head. Grabbing the former janitor, he began to drag him towards the pentagram.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Joey made a list of who'd be good matches for us," Boris explained. "He thinks you'd be a good one for me. Only better choice is Henry, but he's also the best match for Bendy."

Wally didn't need to be a genius to see what Boris was saying. "You think...fusing will save me?"

"Couldn't hurt to try, right?"

(BATIM)

<Wally? Wally, can you hear me?>

Opening his eyes, Wally found himself hovering beside his own body. Judging from the wolf ear-like tufts of hair sticking up, Boris was the one pulling himself to his feet. The former janitor noticed that his body no longer word the clothes he'd arrived in. Instead, he wore a pair of overalls and a black short-sleeved shirt.

<Yeah, I can hear you. Man, that hurt like hell.>

<Looks like it worked, though,> Boris thought back. <There's no injury.>

Indeed, when Wally looked down at himself, he saw no blood, although there was still a hole in his uniform.

<Hey, how come you're not wearing my clothes?>

Boris shrugged, but before he could reply, a series of shrieks announced the arrival of several Butcher Gang clones. As the mutilated Toons surrounded them, Boris leaned back to avoid a Piper's wrench, his form seeming to blur slightly.

"Oh yeah," Wally mused. "After fusing with Alice, Susie learned how to do a few Toon tricks herself."

A flicker of motion caught his attention.

<Hey! Behind you!>

Boris spun around, quickly delivering an uppercut to a Fisher who had been trying to sneak up on him.

<There's too many of these guys. Let's get outta here!>

(BATIM)

"There we go," Henry said, grabbing the last power core. "This should be enough to get the elevator working again. What's next on the list?"

Susie looked down at the slip of paper in her hand. "Let's see...power cores, extra thick ink, gears...it seems we just need to find those hearts."

Norman held up a piece of paper, on which was written _Where did Joey get those, anyway?_

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to," Henry replied. "But if he's right, and that ritual can help you, Sammy, and God knows who else..."

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Susie raised her gent pipe, only to lower it upon seeing Boris emerge.

"Wally?"

"H-hang on a second."

The moment Wally regained control, he found himself swaying unsteadily. Susie darted forward, catching him before he could hit the floor.

"Easy, I've got you."

Wally looked up at her. "Thanks."

The voice actress gave him a smile. "First time was a doozy for me, too. Don't worry, though. You'll get used to it."


	3. Deal With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Bendy finally patch things up.

"You don't know what it's like!" Bendy screeched. "I've been trapped in here, unable to leave without risking falling apart! And Joey said he'd fix it, but has he? NO!"

He reached out, trying to slash at Henry, but Henry grabbed his arm.

"Bendy, I know you're hurting, and I'm sure you feel betrayed, but this is not the answer. Remember what happened to Boris?"

The demon looked at him, the memory of accidentally killing his wolf friend flashing across his mind. Fortunately, the Ink Machine was able to being him back, good as new.

"Joey brought me here because he believed I could help you, in the same way Wally and Susie helped your friends. He really has been trying to help."

Stepping forward, Henry reached out. "And if you feel like I betrayed you, then let me make it up to you."

Bendy was silent for a moment, then he reached out and took Henry's hand.

"Creator and creation. Together forever."

(BATIM)

"Henry? Henry, where are you?"

"We're in here."

Blinking in confusion, the group--including a newly Toonified Sammy and Norman--entered the room. Standing before a nearby mirror was a young man with dark hair, some of which pointed upward like Bendy's horns. He wore a white dress shirt, a black tailcoat, and black pants, along with shoes much like Bendy's. As he turned to face them, they could see his eyes had a devilish twinkle.

"Heya, guys."

"Bendy?" Joey asked, a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Uh-huh!" Bendy's expression turned sheepish. "Guess Henry was telling the truth--you really did want to help."

"Well, I'll forgive you for...everything you did," Joey said. "If you'll forgive me for all the mistakes I made."

Bendy grinned. "Of course I will, Joey. And Henry does too."

Meanwhile, Susie had allowed Alice to take control. The angel ran forward, pulling her friend into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're OK."

"Me too," Bendy answered. "Now, I think it's about time we got outta here."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Everyone laughed.


End file.
